1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an automotive selected gear sliding type manual transmission, and more particularly to a gear operating mechanism of the transmission, which has means for positively preventing the undesirable gear disengagement phenomenon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a manual transmission of a selected gear sliding type, a so-called "gear disengagement" sometimes happens particularly in a long-used transmission. The gear disengagement is an undesirable phenomenon in which the gear assuming its operating or engaged position suddenly and unexpectedly disengages from the associated gears interrupting the power transmitting connection between the engine and the engine driven road wheels. In order to solve such phenomenon, various measures have been hitherto proposed. However, some of them have been made without satisfying the handling comfortableness and production cost of the transmission.